Laisse moi t'aimer
by Floriane-chan
Summary: "Il n'y avait pas de Jimin sans danse, et comme pour lier le geste à la pensée, il se trémoussait déjà sur ses fesses en imaginant à la chorégraphie qu'il allait créer. Soudain, sans le vouloir, il donna un coup de pied non retenu à son voisin de devant ; un garçon aux cheveux noirs." Je suis nulle pour les résumés, venez lire ! Jikook dans cette fiction où il y aura du lemon !


Coucou à tous voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction qui concerne le couple Jikook du groupe de K-pop BTS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera l'envie de lire la suite!

J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres en réserve =)

Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez ! xD

Disclamer : Les personnes misent en situation dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et je les respecte !

Chapitre 1 : Tout histoire commence par un début.

Point de vue : Omniscient

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour presque tout le monde. En effet, les vacances d'été étaient terminées. Et en ce début de Septembre, le jour continuait de se lever tôt, et offrait aux habitants de Séoul la chance d'avoir encore des journées chaudes et ensoleillées en cette période de l'année d'habitude un peu plus froide. Ce soleil pour le moins bien trop lève tôt pour des personnes, se permit de laisser ses rayons délicats et chauds pénétrer les rideaux et la fenêtre de la chambre de notre jeune protagoniste. Ils viennent alors tendrement chatouillaient de leur éclats le nez pâle et légèrement arrondi du garçon.

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, trop confortablement allongé dans son lit et encore bien endormi. Mais la lumière continuait à s'immiscer encore un peu plus dans sa chambre ce qui le fit se retourner, faisant le dos rond et vexé à cette fenêtre qui l'avait trahi et sorti de son agréable sommeil. Il bougonna et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible à part pour lui- pour ensuite s'engouffrait dans sa couette bleue, douce et légère. Cependant, le soleil n'était pas le seul à venir déranger ce petit blond qui tentait en vain de se rendormir car c'est le réveil de son téléphone qui se mit soudain à retentir bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Cette fois, le blondinet grogna et finit par retourner sa couette. Il balaya vivement la pièce de ses yeux fatigués et dont la vue était embuée, à la recherche du coupable. Lorsqu'il le trouva à même le sol au pieds du lit, il s'empressa de l'éteindre. Il regarda l'heure qui lui rappela tristement mais fatalement qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se recoucher. Il était 6h30 du matin et il était temps pour lui de commencer à se préparer ou il serait en retard.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée. Il se frotta un peu les yeux et finit par se lever. Il rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant sa salle de bain, en attrapant au passage sur son bureau les affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille et il se planta alors devant un miroir fier, rectangulaire sur pied argenté. Il se fixa un instant, puis fronça les sourcils à la vue de ces cernes biens trop visibles causés par son affreuse nuit.

Malgré ses 22 ans et son 1 m 75, Park Jimin avait des traits fins et quelque peu enfantin pour un garçon de son âge, ce qui lui donnait ce petit air si caractéristique et mélancolique. Sa peau, bien plus pâle que la normale, faisait ressortir à la perfection ses yeux cendrés ainsi que ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fis quelques gestuels théâtrals comme pour se donner du courage. Il avait mal dormi et était fatigué. Il n'était plus habitué à ce genre d'horaire, lui qui s'était si bien calé sur les heures d'été en traînant dans son lit l'après-midi et sortant jusqu'au petit matin.

Dans un mouvement leste et habituel, une de ses main, dont les petits doigts étaient un peu potelés, repoussa sa chevelure platine en arrière pour ensuite retomber souplement sur son visage. Après quoi, il commença à enfin s'habiller et se lava les dents.

En ce jour qui annonçait une nouvelle année, Jimin portait des vêtements sobres mais qui lui correspondait. Il avait opté pour un simple pull gris en fine laine beaucoup trop large pour lui et qui retombait délicieusement en dessous des ses clavicules saillantes maintenant découvertes. Pour le bas, il portait un simple pantalon moulant noir et décida d'accentuer le côté décontracté de sa tenue en attrapant une paire de converse rouge.

Il n'oublia pas de mettre ses chevalières sur ses doigts, deux sur la main gauche au niveau de l'index et de l'auriculaire et deux autres sur la main opposée avec une sur le pouce et le majeur. Il vérifia son sac une dernière fois, chopa son téléphone, se dirigea dans la cuisine où il prit un petit-déjeuner rapide et sortit.

Après avoir fermé sa porte à clé, il commença la route qui menait à son bahut. Ce n'est seulement qu'après quelques minutes de marche, que se dressa fièrement devant lui l'Université d'Arts de Séoul. Le bâtiment était à 80 % fait de vitres immenses lui donnant un air très moderne et stylé.

Malgré le rassemblement de cette foule d'étudiants, il reconnu au loin son meilleur ami aux cheveux chocolats et habillé d'un faux uniforme bleu nuit lui faire de grands signes.

Jimin sourit à sa vue et s'empressa d'aller saluer son ami. Une fois à sa portée, il lui sauta dans les bras avec fougue.

« Jimin moi aussi je suis content de te voir mais on s'est vu hier t'abuses, _ria_ _le jeune brun_.

\- Mais Taehyung, tu m'as manqué ! Tout en se détachant de lui, _il_ _lui_ _souri_ _t_ _d'une dentition parfait_ _e_ _à la Colgate,_ _sa voix était un peu aiguë et mielleuse_ _._

\- Je sais je sais, personne peut me résister, _insista t-il toujours sur son ton moqueur._

\- Arrête de prendre la grosse tête. Est-ce qu'au moins ta jolie gueule est prête pour une nouvelle année avec M. Min-Ho le pervers ?

\- Argh nah pas lui ! _Il se remémore alors les regards soutenus de son professeur sur lui._ »

Ils rirent de nouveau, le blond était très content de son petit rappel à la réalité. Il adorait Taehyng et le taquiner. Il était son confident, et, entre eux il n'y avait aucunes gênes. Il connaissait ses secrets et lui les siens. S'il n'avait pas été là, ça fait longtemps que Jimin aurait succomber à ses sombres et profondes pensées.

« Tu commences par quoi beau blond ? _Demanda alors Taehyung en scrutant son énorme montre._

\- J'ai mathématiques et toi ? _Il entama le pas vers l'entrée, suivit de son ami_.

\- Littérature. Finalement, tu t'es inscrit aux cours de danse du soir dont tu m'avais parlé ?

\- Oui, les séances sont de deux heures à 17h après les cours le Lundi, le mercredi et vendredi, _il entra alors dans_ _le bâtiment._

\- Ah c'est bien tu vas pouvoir reprendre tranquillement, _il lui sourit tout en lui emboîtant le pas._

\- Ouai donc j'ai pris de quoi me changer, la première séance c'est ce soir, ils font les sélections alors je pourrais pas passer chez toi après les cours.

\- T'inquiètes on se rattrapera ! _Il lui fit une tape dans le dos. »_

Jimin lui sourit et enfin ils se séparèrent chacun allant à son cours respectif. Notre blond entra dans l'amphithéâtre et alla s'installer dans une place libre tout au fond. Il sortit de quoi écrire. Le professeur de Maths ne tarda à se montrer. Il salua ses élèves et se présenta. Il commença son cours. Jimin pris des notes régulières et se concentra un maximum.

[…]

Le midi arriva finalement plus vite que notre blond le pensa. Il avait donné rendez vous à son meilleur ami à la cafétéria par message entre deux cours. Il prit alors l'initiative de trouver une table et s'assit. Il envoya un texto à son ami en lui indiquant qu'il l'attendait. Il sortit son repas et tout en regardant autour lui, il vit enfin son meilleur ami, accompagné d'un autre garçon aux cheveux roux.

« Hey Jimin ! _l'interpella Taehyung_ , je te présente Jung HoSoek on a été ensemble toute la matinée,

\- Salut moi c'est Park Jimin, _il sourit content de faire sa connaissance_ ,

\- Content de te rencontrer Jimin ! _Hosoek s'empressa de lui serrer vivement mais chaleureusement sa main,_

\- Ha ha tu débordes d'énergie tu me fais penser à Tae ! _il rit mais répondit à la poigne_ ,

\- Tu peux manger avec nous, _l'invita alors le garçon aux cheveux chocolat,_

\- Trop gentil ! Avec plaisiiir ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes encore debout finirent par s'asseoir, en face de Jimin. Ils commencèrent à manger en discutant de tout et de rien comme leur hobbies, les cours et évidemment les vacances. Soudain, le roux demanda :

« Je fais une soirée samedi soir pour fêter les retrouvailles de la rentrée et, _il regarda ses deux nouveaux amis,_ et les rencontres ! Ça vous tente ? _Il semblait déjà tout excité._

\- Mhm je n'ai rien de prévu, et puis c'est pas les devoirs inexistant pour l'instant qui vont m'en empêchaient. On vient hein Jimin ? _Taehyung regarda son frère de cœur,_ _un air suppliant accroché au visage_ _._

\- Évidemment ! _Lâcha t-il comme si la réponse était évidente,_

\- Super ! _Dit Hosoek en_ _se_ _levant de sa chaise pour montrer son enthousiasme »_

Taehyung le rejoint et ils firent une danse de la joie. Le blondinet les regardait, il avaient vraiment le même âge que ces deux énergumènes ? C'était à la fois drôle et attendrissant. Il était touché et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire qui fit disparaître ses yeux.

Une fois la pause du midi terminée, les trois garçons se saluèrent et partirent dans leur amphithéâtre respectifs. Jimin avait Histoire des Arts.

Il arriva devant l'immense salle et la scruta du regard. Presque toutes les places étaient prises. Il s'assit à l'avant où il ne restait que quelques places libres. Il sortit ses affaire tandis que le professeur fit son entrée. Le cours commença. Ces 3 heures allaient être longues au goût du blondinet qui n'aimait pas réellement l'histoire de base.

[...]

Le téléphone de Jimin affichait 17h. Le cours venait à peine de se terminer que déjà ses affaires étaient rangées dans son sac à bandoulière en cuir noir. Il sortit et prit le chemin de la salle de danse qui était à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il reçu un message de Taehyung qu'il lu dans la seconde suivante : _« Bon courage ! Et te lance pas trop de fleurs ! »_. Il sourit à la vue du texto, son ami le connaissait vraiment bien. Il pressa le pas de peur d'être en retard.

Il entra enfin dans la salle, tous les regards présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui. Pas étonnant vu qu'il avait plus de 10 minutes de retard. Le professeur de danse se racla la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller ses élèves.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, ça ne se reproduira plus, dit Jimin en s'inclinant.

\- Relève toi mon p'tit ! Je suis pas celui qui vais te chercher des noises ha ha ! Il rit fortement.

Allez rejoins les autres, tu n'as rien raté. Assis toi je vais parler de la séance de sélections. »

Le blondinet ne fit pas trop attention aux rire, trouvant à la trentaine sur le coup très bizarre. Il alla s'asseoir au fond.

Les élèves étaient assis en tailleur face au miroir de la grande salle. Son professeur se tenait debout face à eux et leur expliquait qu'ils allaient commencer pas un échauffement et qu'ensuite un par un ils allaient faire une petite chorégraphie de 2 minutes improvisée afin d'évaluer leur niveau et de pouvoir constituer des duo.

Jimin écoutait mais sans vraiment écouter. Il était impatient, il voulait danser, laisser son corps s'exprimer qui s'était tû depuis bien trop longtemps. Danser était une partie de sa vie, une partie de lui. Il avait arrêté pendant si longtemps qu'il en avait presque oublier les sensations que pouvait ressentir son corps vibrant au rythme de la musique.

Il n'y avait pas de Jimin sans danse, et comme pour lier le geste à la pensée, il se trémoussait déjà sur ses fesses en imaginant à la chorégraphie qu'il allait créer. Soudain, sans le vouloir, il donna un coup de pied non retenu à son voisin de devant un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Ce dernier sursauta, d'abord surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas. Sa chevelure ébène et soyeuse virevolta lorsqu'il fit face au blondinet. Il était prêt à lancer un juron mais quand il planta son regard dans celui cendré et brillant de son interlocuteur, rien ne sortit de sa bouche, comme s'il s'était transformé en pierre.

Jimin le regardait sans réagir, pensant qu'il allait se prendre un beau profil de majeur. Il n'osait même pas bouger d'un poil il était beaucoup déstabilisé de part la non réaction de son camarade. Cet étudiant, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il voulut s'excuser, mais curieusement, son corps ne lui obéit pas. Le regard profond et sombre du jeune homme devant lui le transperçait au plus profond de son être et le tétanisait presque. Il crut même un instant que le monde autour de lui s'était arrêtait et que seul les battements de son cœur un peu irréguliers pouvaient être audibles.

Inconsciemment les lèvres du noiraud s'étaient entrouvertes. Ce mouvement n'échappa aux regard plus qu'insistant de Jimin. Allait-il réagir ? Son visage ne laissait rien paraître à part peut-être une certaine admiration. Et quand il allait enfin réussir parler, la voix grave et mécontente de son professeur l'en empêcha. Il lui demanda de se retourner ce qu'il fit immédiatement pour écouter les dernières consignes concernant la chorégraphie.

Durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, le regard du blondinet qui s'était au passage calmé se posa sur la nuque du jeune brune assis devant lui. Sa peau était blanche, laiteuse et son cou était long et fin. Il fallait avouer qu'il le trouva beau en l'espace de quelques seconde. Sur cette pensée, Jimin se trouva bizarre. Ce n'était pas son genre de relooké autant un homme. Il avait des principes. Tout de même.

Une fois les indications terminées, tous les étudiants se levèrent afin d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Jimin s'apprêtait à rejoindre les vestiaires, quand soudain, une main entreprenante glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans un geste chaste mais certain.

Par surprise, il se retourna vivement mais ne vit personne à part quelques élèves qui discutaient dans un coin non loin de lui. Bizarre, il était sûr d'avoir senti des doigts glissaient sur son dos. Et il en avait eu un petit frisson. Étrange.

Sur cette pensée, il alla se changer et lorsqu'il revint dans la salle il vit les autres étudiants en train de s'échauffer.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il cherchait des yeux le jeune brun de tout à l'heure. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, il l'avait captivé. Il voulait lui parler. Revoir _ses yeux ._ En cet instant, il ignora cette petite sensation chaleureuse dans le bas de son ventre. Décidément, rien n'était normal ce soir.

Un peu déçu de ne pas le trouver, il décida finalement à s'approcher du miroir et s'y installa en face. Dans son jogging, ses mouvements pouvaient être plus libres. Il se pencha alors en avant, les jambes légèrement écartées et tenta sans forcer de toucher ses pieds, il voulait améliorer sa souplesse.

Malgré le fait que sa tête était à l'envers, il pu clairement voir que deux jambes qui ne lui appartenaient pas étaient plantées derrière les siennes. Instinctivement, il se releva brusquement, droit à l'immense glace et les bras pendant. _Il_ était là.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il était un peu plus grand que le blond mais pas trop et ses joues un peu plus creuses que les siennes. Il ne parlait pas et Jimin non plus d'ailleurs, il observait son reflet dans le miroir.

Une fois de plus, le plus petit ne comprit pas pourquoi son corps refusait de bouger et pourquoi sa bouche de parler. C'était comme tout à l'heure, l'air planait et le temps était comme suspendu.

Les traits de leur visage ne laissaient aucun sentiments transparaître. Tous deux avaient les lèvres fermées, le corps immobile, mais leur yeux… Oui, leur yeux en voulait plus. C'était un jeu, comme si le premier qui cédait serait humilié à vie d'avoir rabaissé sa fierté

Le regard onyx se posa sur les courbes du corps du blondinet. Il passa par les chevilles délicates dévoilées par le survêtement ample et court. Jimin l'avait remarqué et à son étonnement, il en tressaillit, agréable. Les pupilles sombres continuaient de l'observer et les vit se glisser avidement sur ses étroites hanches, ses clavicules saillantes et finalement dans ses propres prunelles grisées.

À cet instant, le cœur de Jimin rata un battement. Il était hypnotisant, envoûtant. Il n'arrivait à s'en défaire ni à déchiffrer l'intention de l'autre. Ils étaient là, s'observaient, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une quelconque discussion muette.

Soudain, les mains larges aux doigts fins du plus grand vinrent se poser sur les hanches fines du blondinet et avant même qu'il eût le temps de réagir, dans un geste certain et presque brute, le noiraud colla son corps contre son dos. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Jimin. Il était désemparé, ils se sentaient mutuellement et ils ne pouvaient pas être plus proches. Leur yeux se parlent toujours. Le brun pouvait sentir le fessier rebondi contre son bas ventre, laissant l'opportunité au plus petit de sentir l'entrejambe qui se gonflait à son contact.

Cela ne les effraya pas et eût complètement l'effet inverse : C'était bandant, excitant pour eux qui étaient maintenant bien conscient de la tension sexuelle qui se transmettait. Jimin qui ne le repoussait pas, faisait comprendre au brun qu'il en voulait plus. C'est comme si ce geste avait réveillé quelque chose de désiré silencieusement chez les deux garçons. La respiration chaude du noiraud caressait délicieusement son cou, et par réflexe, le blond ferma les yeux comme s'il voulait appréciait cette chaleur qui courait jusqu'à son oreille, le faisant frémir de nouveau. Il en profita quelques secondes.

Mais il sentit les mains se retirer et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, l'étudiant aux cheveux ébènes n'était plus là. Il le chercha des yeux, et le trouva à l'autre bout de salle en train de s'échauffer. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui sourit pour la première fois, un sourire bien plus malicieux que chaleureux. Il avait de jolies fossettes, s'était dit Jimin.

Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, un peu gêné et perturbé. Il détourna son regard qui se retrouva de nouveau sur le miroir. Ce gars était bizarre, et pourtant terriblement _excitant._

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et préféra se concentrer sur ses exercices. Il s'échauffa et travailla sa souplesse. Il réfléchissait alors à ses pas puis les essaya ses mouvements étaient gracieux et tellement léger. La musique de fond se fit plus rythmée et ses gestes devinrent plus précis, plus saccadés.

Et évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux sombres du jeune brun qui le regardait au loin. Il se rapprocha un peu, juste assez pour que le blond puisse le regarder. Il commença alors à onduler son corps se calant sur le rythme de la musique de fond. Il voulait attirer son regard.

Le plus petit l'avait immédiatement aperçut apparaître dans le miroir tandis qu'il s'était arrêté pour boire un coup. Le faisait-il exprès ? Cela l'amusait-il ?

Tout en continuant de boire quelques gorgées, il s'adossa au miroir pour faire presque face au brun qui dansait toujours. Il savait qu'il le regardait. Ses longs doigts se baladaient sur son corps et Jimin ne pu s'empêcher de suivre leur trajectoire; son torse, son visage fin et enfin ses cheveux qui semblaient si soyeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour se ramener à la réalité et s'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de danser et fixa le blond. Il était fier de son petit jeu voyant qu'il le dévisageait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il dégagea ses mèches qui gênaient sa vue et lui fit un petit un clin d'œil avant de partir et laissait notre protagoniste sur le cul. Que venait-il de se passer ? C'était quoi ça encore ? Il retint ce passage se promettant intérieurement de se venger. S'il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Mais, en danse, il ne gagnera pas.

Il regarda l'horloge qui affichait déjà 18h55. Les 2 heures de cours furent trop courtes pour Jimin. Il attendait déjà impatiemment le prochain, non pas parce qu'il voulait déjà rejouer avec le brun ou un peu peut être quand même- mais parce qu'il voulait avancer sur les pas de sa chorégraphie et montrer de quoi il était capable.

Il entra dans les vestiaires et n'y vit pas le brun. Il était sûrement déjà partit. Il changea alors juste ses chaussures en pensant déjà à l'exquise douche qu'il allait prendre en rentrant chez lui.

Après un salut auprès de son professeur, il prit la route en direction son appartement tout en plaçant ses écouteur dans ses oreilles. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva devant l'immeuble un peu ancien mais qui avait beaucoup de charme et de caractère. Il vivait au 4è étage, heureusement qu'il y avait un ascenseur.

Et alors qu'il se dirigea vers ce dernier, il aperçut l'étudiant brun de tout à l'heure qui s'était joué de lui disparaître derrière les portes automatiques. Se pourrait-il que… ?

[...]

[...]

Suite au prochain chapitre !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Com's ?

Purple heart on you~ 3


End file.
